


anything at all can happen (just before the sunrise)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, based off of sunrise from in the heights, go check it out it's an amazing song and amazing musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Family?""Familia."Julie's fingers are tangled in his hair as Luke practices his Spanish with her. She gives him a word in English, and he tells her the Spanish translation. It's calming, and almost like a game. They are lying in his bedroom on his bed, her wild curls pulled into a loose ponytail. She looks beautiful.- juke fluff. luke is learning spanish, and julie helps.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 284





	anything at all can happen (just before the sunrise)

"Family?"   
_"Familia."_

Julie's fingers are tangled in his hair as Luke practices his Spanish with her. She gives him a word in English, and he tells her the Spanish translation. It's calming, and almost like a game. They are lying in his bedroom on his bed, her wild curls pulled into a loose ponytail. She looks beautiful.   
  
"Love?" She asks, biting her lip and he resists the urge to lean down and kiss her. Instead he responds, his eyes staring into hers. _"That's amor."_   
  
"Music?"   
_"Música."_   
  
"Are you sure?" Luke looks down at Julie, at her teasing smile before rolling his eyes. "I'm sure." Julie nods before continuing. "How do you say kiss me?"   
  
He freezes, the words getting stuck in his throat. Julie stares at him, her cheeks quickly being tinted red. He clears his throat. _"Besame."_   
  
She smiles and all he can think about is how badly he wishes he could kiss her. Her hands still in his hair and she looks at him, licking her lips before speaking.   
  
"How do you say I love you? The common version." He chuckles quietly, pulling her closer. He leans forward and whispers it into her ear. _"Te quiero."_ She shivers against him, before leaning closer and kissing him, her fingers still tangled in his hair, her warm lips against his.   
  
_"Te amo Luke."_ He smiles as he deepens the kiss. He loves her for sure.


End file.
